


My Greenhouse

by toxiccyborg



Series: Late Night Poetry w/ Cyborg [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Thats about all i need to tag for ths one, self hate, this is one of my favourites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiccyborg/pseuds/toxiccyborg
Summary: Ahh, the first poem I performed at a slam. This one is when I started to get better, and I'm not fully better but I'm getting there. This poem kind of displays that.TW: Self hate





	My Greenhouse

    It's seven AM as my alarm clock screeches but I can't bring myself to get out of bed  
    It's only Monday yet my organs feel heavy and my bones feel of lead  
    My foggy glass eyes can't see what's next as I'm blinded by the voice that is trapped in my head   
    My mind is a greenhouse I have built thick brick walls around   
    Because sometimes someone would have the audacity to remove my standing ground  
    And sometimes that someone was me, trapped within my wilting garden within glass walls that don't need even a bruise to shatter  
    For these walls are my confidence, my self esteem, my self worth, but my garden will not grow without sunlight   
    My flowers may not last if I do not break this glass and finally let my brick walls fall at last  
    I may consider opening the door every once in a while, to let some fresh air in, but I'm too scared as the people outside the door may come in  
    I'm afraid they'll call my flowers beautiful because no matter how much a small part of me agrees, I just can't believe I'm gorgeous  
    One day the brick walls will crumble and I will be emotionally exposed  
    My Greenhouse garden of flowers and emotional scars will be shown to the people around me  
    From there I will rebuild my brick walls,  and shut myself out from humanity only for this tragedy to happen all over again


End file.
